Tire pressure monitoring systems having an associated tire based pressure sensor and transmitter in each tire are known. The tire based sensor inside a tire senses the pressure of its associated tire and transmits the sensed pressure information to a vehicle mounted receiver. The vehicle mounted receiver is connected to a display that displays a warning to the vehicle operator when an under-inflated tire condition occurs.
Each tire based transmitter within a tire has a unique identification code that is transmitted as part of the tire transmission signal. The vehicle based receiver can be programmed with the identification codes and the tire associated tire locations so as to associate and display improper tire condition information appropriately.